(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cooling system for an electrical component and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a laser printer has a power board (a substrate) on which an electrical component for feeding a power to various apparatuses such as a developing apparatus or a fixing apparatus is mounted on a mounting surface.
A large number of high voltage electrical components such as a transformer are mounted on the power board and serve as heat generating sources. By using a fan in an air suction (that is, by using air sucking section), therefore, air is introduced from an outside to cool them.
When the introduced air hits against the high voltage electrical component, there is a possibility that dust in the air might be locally accumulated in the electrical component to generate an insulating failure. Therefore, a position in which the air does not directly hit against the high voltage component (that is, a secondary side of the high voltage component) is set to be a position of the fan.
However, a layout of the electrical component to be mounted on the substrate is restricted so that the electrical component cannot be disposed freely.
In addition, even if the electrical component which is not the high voltage component is employed, there is a possibility that the insulating failure might be generated in the case in which the dust is accumulated.